Vegeta's Pain
by Lunch-Box39
Summary: As Vegeta's life falls to pieces he realizes the only way to regain his sanity is to destroy the human race, Unknown to him another man has this same desire. A deadly union is formed to destroy the world. Can Anyone defend the Earth from this devious duo!
1. The Realization

**Vegeta's Pain**

This is my first fic, so please send back any comments on what you think.

Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything dbz and will not for the rest of this fic.

A/N: Vegeta may be oc

**Cahpter1: The Realization**

"Vegeta! Please, you're taking this the wrong way." Bulma pleaded.

"Bulma I'm trying to make a living for this family, and yet you see my constant training as a burden for you. I'm working my ass off for you and Trunks, you could show a little gratitude!" Vegeta snarled.

"Vegeta all I'm asking is that you try to make a little time for us, we don't care if you're the number 1 ranked fighter in the world, we just want you to be a loving father and husband." Bulma replied, softening her tone.

"You don't care, you don't care! I'm doing this all for you, so you can say your married to the best fighter in the world, so I can bring the first place pure to my family, and frankly Bulma, I care if I'm the number one ranked fighter in the world, I don't want to be embarrassed at the next world tournament like last time"

"Vegeta, you need to get over your ego, you know as well as I do that your not fighting for us, I make enough money for our family, you're just fighting to feed your selfish ego, so I don't care how bad your embarrassed." Bulma stated deviously.

"Fine Bulma, it's obvious that you don't care about my happiness at all." Vegeta said as he reached for his jacket and opened the door to leave.

"Where are you going!?" Bulma questioned.

"I'm going out, I can't stand to be near you right now, and you should be bloody thankful if I come back!" Vegeta yelled as the door slammed shut behind him.

"Screw you Vegeta." Bulma murmured to herself as she went to finish the dished.

Vegeta walked along the path through the forest, it was very peaceful at night, a wonderful place to calm down. He came here often when he and Bulma had arguments. He knew he couldn't stay mad at her for long, but it bothered him immensely that she seemed to take all of his work for granted. He did know however that he fought purely for himself, but shouldn't she encourage his hobbies instead of trying to break them. He knew he should train less, for the sake of the relationship, but he couldn't, he had his pride to defend, after what happened last time

"Here we are folks at the finals of World Tournament 2004!" The commentator proclaimed cheerfully. "Our finals this year consist of two talented fighters, Vegeta, and the Great Saiyaman, this should be a fairly equal fight, but Vegeta is the favorite right now."

"I've got this one in the bag" Vegeta thought to himself as he stretched for the match that awaited him. "I know I can beat Gohan, he's just a kid, surely I should have no trouble."

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for some action!" The commentator shouted as the crowd reacted wildly. "Well then let's get it started. Fighters ready, FIGHT!"

At this Gohan and Vegeta began their match, however, something went wrong in Vegeta's mind, and all he could think was that this man he was fighting was the son of Kakarot, a man that had defeated him before.

"How can I beat him, he is the son of Kakarot, he will be powerful, maybe, maybe I can't defeat this boy." Vegeta thought to himself as intimidation overcame his body, and he felt as though he couldn't move.

As he was imagining his own defeat Vegeta was unaware as Gohan came rushing towards him with a furious kick to the head. Everything went black for a second in Vegeta's mind. He came to lying outside of the ring, as he regained his hearing, he heard the crowd chanting:

"ONE HIT, ONE HIT, ONE HIT!"

Vegeta had been defeated by one hit, the most embarrassing thing to happen to fighter. He flew away in shame, and he hasn't stopped training since the day.

"Damn you, Gohan!" Vegeta screamed as it echoed back to him. It was painful for Vegeta to think of. However he knew he couldn't take his embarrassment out on Bulma, she was just looking out for the good of the family. He had been training an awful lot, he hadn't spoken to trunks in four days, and He knew he should go home and apologize.

Back at Vegeta's home, Bulma was just finishing cleaning up. She walked into her son's bedroom, to make sure he was sleeping. Trunks was such a peaceful sleeper, so cute in his innocence lying there. Bulma kissed him on the forehead and left the room. She sat down on the couch with a book and began to read. Soon she heard a knock at the door.

"Forget It Vegeta, You can sleep outside for all I care!" She screamed, assuming it was her husband returning.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Vegeta I'm not letting you in, you hurt my feelings, and it'll take me longer than a couple of hours to forgive you." Bulma stated smugly.

There wasn't another knock for about 30 seconds, when a crashing sound echoed through the house, as the door was kicked in.

"What the hell are you doing Vegeta!" Bulma screamed as she headed for the door. She gasped when she saw not her husband in the doorway, but two men in ski masks, with pistols.

"Where is it lady!" The first man Screamed as he grabbed Bulma by the neck and held her to the wall.

"I'll search the place; it's got to be hear somewhere." The second man said as he began tearing apart the living room.

"What's going on out hear, AHHHHGGGG!" Trunks fell to his knees after the bullet had pierced his flesh. And he was soon dead.

"Well that's what he gets for spooking me hehe." The second man snarled.

Bulma stood there in shock, as tears flowed relentlessly from her eyes. "You Assholes!" Bulma Screamed in complete rage as she manage to grasp a baseball bat Trunks had left in the walkway. She bashed the man who held her in the head and made a beeline for the man who had shot her son. She swung violently as the man reached out his hand to catch the baseball bat.

"Silly girl" He snickered as he pointed the pistol towards her forehead.

Vegeta rounded the bend leading to his house. He stood in shock as he looked at the broken down door, he rushed towards the door.

"BULMA! TRUNKS!" Vegeta walked into the living room. He gasp, as the sight in front of him brought tears to his eyes, he felt weak all of a sudden, and he fell down to his knees over the lifeless bodies of Trunks and Bulma. Vegeta stood up, in a fit of rage and sorrow he began prowling the area for evidence, he soon came across a wallet, the murderers must have dropped it. He looked inside to find the identification of Orson White. A human man. With that Vegeta realized, the human race is a pitiful one. He remembered why he had come to the planet to begin with. To destroy them. He had lost sight of that goal many of years ago, but now his rage was again at full power. His lust for revenge became overpowering. And not only revenge for the ones responsible for the death of his family, but for every human, all of the chanting beings at the tournament, anyone one who ever made a smart remark to him. Vegeta had lost faith and trust in this species, and he will now eliminate them. "I'll get my revenge." Vegeta managed to snarl through the tears.

Meanwhile, the criminals had accomplished their mission. They had managed to steal the blueprints for a secret invention that Bulma had been working on. Android X.


	2. The Rampage Begins

**Chapter 2: The Rampage Begin**

"Well you two took your sweet ass time getting here, what am I paying you for?" The man in the blue suede chair began. "Do you have what I sent you for?" He inquired.

"Yea, the blueprints are right here, the masked murder said. "But where's our money?" he asked.

"Here it is, one million dollars, cash." He said as he pushed a brief case over the table, opening it towards the man. "Now my blueprints." He snarled aggressively to the men.

"Calm down sir, they're right here." The other man replied as the boss snatched the paper from his hands. "Geeze, I hope you got your rabies shots, u almost bit my hand of man." The man joked.

"Take your money and leave, your work is done." The boss said as he had the two men ushered out by his guards.

This man is the richest man in the world. Mr. Satan. A former multiple World Tournament champion, had sent the men to retrieve the blueprints. He had a devious plot lined up; he would have this android built in no time to begin his terrible plot.

---------------------------------------------------

Vegeta, flew towards the city with tears in his eyes, and rage burning within. The image of his dead wife and son flashing in his mind, causing stabbing pains. He knew that all humans would have to pay for what had happened.

"Vegeta it's time to finish what you came to Earth to do." Vegeta's soul had split into two inside of him; it was speaking to him now. "Destroy the human race, they deserve it." The evil side continued.

"Vegeta be reasonable, your going to destroy a whole race for what some people have done to you, that's not right." The pure side rebutted.

"Yes, but it wasn't right what they did to you either, you must make them pay for their arrogance, thinking they are better then the prince of all Sayains." The evil side said encouragingly.

"Vegeta, you will be killing other innocent family's just like yours' you will be stooping to their level shamelessly," the pure side sounded desperate.

"They say to fight fire with fire Vegeta, so what better reason to destroy them. Besides, what could you do to get back at Gohan for humiliating you? The best possible thing would to be to destroy the ones he lives to protect, and this would also upset Kakarot immensely"

"But think about"

"Think about nothing but what you can do to kill those humans." The Evil side interrupted.

"No Vegeta don't listen" The pure side tried to get his word heard.

"Listen to me Vegeta, get them, get them for what they've done to you. Destroy them Vegeta." He hissed as the pure side faded away.

"I'll kill those bastards!" Vegeta screamed into the night.

---------------------------------------------

"Sir we are right on schedule, the project should be completed in a couple of hours." The head scientist said to Mr. Satan.

"Good, everything is working perfectly. Soon the whole human race will have to give into me. With the power of this android, no one will be able to stop me." Mr. Satan said with a psychotic tint in his voice.

He had been planning this scheme for a while now. It was a year ago when the Changelings had proposed the deal to Mr. Satan. The deal worked out like so, the Changelings needed to harvest Earth for it's natural resources because they had run out of resources on their own planet. So they asked Mr. Satan if there was some way he could destroy the humans so they could take what they needed from it. The Changelings would have done it themselves but eve since the death of Frieza there hasn't been a warrior strong enough to compete with the Z-Fighters. In return they would allow Mr. Satan to keep Earth and they would fund for the re-building of it so that he could begin an Empire , as well they would give him one of the planets they already controlled for him to rule over. A planet by the name of Cydan. Mr. Satan couldn't wait for his time of glory to come, the time when he would rule the Earth.

--------------------------------------------------

"Look at this Orson, one million dollars. We're rich." Said the now unmasked killer by the name of Shawn Pissini.

"Yes, man I've never seen so much money, I don't even know what to do with it." Orson replied.

"Man I know what I'm gonna do with my half. I'm gonna buy a nice house in a nice neighborhood away from here. I'm gonna take my wife and my little girl and we'll raise her right, I'll get into some honest work for change." Shawn stated.

"How noble of you. I'm gonna take my half down to Mexico, and live like a king. Maybe find a woman to settle down with, but not right away. Partying comes first, I will have the hottest parties in all of Mexico, and be the envy of everyone else, man I can't wait." Orson said with a smile on his face. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it!"? Orson screamed after a period of silence the person knocked again.

"Go answer it Shawn, the chains on." Orson commanded. Shawn walked cautiously towards the door and opens it.

"Telegram for a Mr. Orson White." The mail carrier said.

"Jesus don't scare us like that, I thought it was the cops." He said as he opened the door and took the telegram. "Orson telegram for you." He called to his friend.

"Thanks." He replied as he ripped into the paper.

"Look out the window." He read. "and say hello to your fate." He read as he walked towards his window. He slowly pulled back the blinds, as the night sky came into view there was nothing there.

"Man this must be the wrong letter" He was shocked when the completely black leather clad Vegeta swooped down in front of his window and grabbed him as he punched through the glass.

"Look down Orson, These are your final seconds, you might as well enjoy the view." Vegeta said as head Orson suspended in the air of the pavement 20 stories below.

"Who are you man, what do you want." Orson screamed frantically.

"I want you to feel the pain I feel right, now, you killed my family, consider me your karma." With that Vegeta tossed him to his death.

He then turned to the window to see Shawn fumbling with his pistol. Shawn managed to get it set as he aimed and shot at Vegeta. Vegeta caught the bullet in the palm of his hand.

"Now you will die the way my family did." After saying this he threw the bullet right through the mans head. He then flew towards the window and went into the house. He looked around and he saw the briefcase filled with money. On top of the briefcase was a business card.

"Well, Mr. Satan I'll be paying you a visit to see what hand you had in destroying my family." He thought to himself. He then noticed the pile of money.

"This should work perfectly for kindling." He said as he tossed a small energy blast towards the pile of money, igniting a flame. He flew out the window as he heard the sounds of glass breaking and wood burning behind him. As the building burned, Vegeta could only think of what he would do to Mr. Satan.


End file.
